(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a construction of LED module, and more particularly, to one that realizes the expected light source through arrangement of multiple LEDs each at different light emitting angle.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
LED for providing features including compact in size, low power consumption, low temperature and long service life has been gradually replacing the conventional tungsten filament bulb. The basic construction of an LED involves having provided in a see-through packaging a carrier and multiple conduction terminals of different electrodes; a chip is set in the carrier, the electrode layer and those conduction terminals are connected by means of a golden plate wire; and each conduction terminal extends out of the see-through packaging to serve connection to the source.
With those conduction terminals are conducted, the light source generated by the chip emits the light. Fluorescent material is disposed to the peripheral of the chip so that once the light from the chip passes through the fluorescent material its wave length is incorporated with that of the fluorescent material to emit the light in an expected color. An LED may be assigned with a specific light color presentation using selected fluorescent materials thanks to improved process and technology to further fast expand the marketplace of the LED.